IFOK
81 |activenations = 51 |percentactive = 63% |totalstrength = 2,477,468 |avgstrength = 30,586 |score= 9.31 |rank |totalnukes = 588 }} Announcements *iFOK, if you suck at Dutch, Throw the book away. Join iFOK! (Announcement of Existence) *Announcement of iFOK triumvirate change, bye Mike hi Mark (ikMark replaces MikeTheFirst) *Be not afraid!, Fark is always here to protect you (MDoAP with Fark) *Qu’est-ce c’est je ne fais pas même (MDP with VE) *The ‘Tykkäämme syödä suklaamurukeksejä yhdessä’-accords (MDoAP with FCO) *Joint VE-iFOK announcement (Treaty upgrade with VE and the signing of the ZIPP) *Presenting: The Stickmen (MDoAP bloc - SLCB, Iunctus, iFOK) *iFOK Announcement, ZOMG, are we going to war too?! (iFOK Hits 1m NS) *Joint Announcement: The Stickmen and FCO Declaration of War on the GGA (See Karma War) *iFOK Announcment (Announcement of new Triumvir (Arrnea) and newly-elected Government) *A Stickmen Presentation, You guessed it! (The Stickmen move to Purple) *Small iFOK announcement, Nothing special really (Announcement of the new purple iFOK flag) *Do the iFOK shuffle!, we shuffled up the government (New Triumvir, and new ministers) *Yet Another iFOK Announcement, Not again! Also, we're CHARGIN OUR LAZER!!!1!& (Presentation of the iFOK war flag) *Probably The Shortest Treaty Ever, FOK-iFOK Treaty Upgrade (FOK-iFOK Treaty Upgrade) *iFOK: the story so far, Celebrations inside! Now with 200% more pics! (iFOK one year old) *Stickmen DoW (The Stickmen (which includes iFOK) DoW on NpO) Alliance History The Beginnings iFOK, known on the international stage, was created by FOK on January 6, 2009, however iFOK was being planned months before that: to create an international setting for Cybernations players who like the FOK atmosphere. The alliance's founders were arexes, erikz, ikMark, MikeTheFirst and Spaarlaamp. iFOK was positioned on the Green Sphere with a Triumvirate form of government, and iFOK was generally met with positive criticism. iFOK quickly gained treaties with alliances such as Viridian Entente and Farkistan, and even signed a treaty with SLCB and Iunctus, to create The Stickmen Accords. Karma War & The Purple Sphere iFOK met its first war in April 2009 when itself, the rest of Stickmen, FCO and several other alliances attacked GGA in The Karma War. The confident and eager nations of iFOK, the Stickmen, FCO, and the other alliances led to GGA raising their white flag in May 2009, ending iFOKs involvement in the war. Because of FCO's efforts, iFOK, SLCB and Iunctus invited them into The Stickmen Accords- and they accepted. In July 2009, iFOK, SLCB and FCO moved to the Purple Sphere, while Iunctus decided that the latter and Stickmens attitudes towards CN were largely different, and withdrew from the block, staying in the Black Sphere. News of this move leaked before its announcement, causing caution and concern throughout all of the Purple Sphere, including Purple Unity, another bloc. Operation Phoenix After the war, iFOK began to dramatically suffer from inactivity and lack of interest from iFOK Nations and their rulers. Many high government officials became inactive, or quit iFOK Government, or iFOK as a whole, so in September iFOK considered merging into SLCB, iFOK's brother from The Stickmen, but throughout the battlefield scenario, the members turned down that option in favor of '' Operation Phoenix,'' created by Colchesterking, to fix iFOK and set the alliance for a Cybernations future, including the ending of the Minister positions in the government in exchange for a new Government Official program. Purple Senate Crisis In the Autumn of 2009, The Stickmen, tired of Purple Unity's senate claims, decided to have an iFOK member run for Purple Senate—and Stickmen advertised this candidate throughout the Purple Senate. The Stickmen recieved a senate position in that round of voting. That update, iFOK, SLCB and FCO came to international attention when Avalon called out the bloc for their actions. Most of Purple Unity sided with Avalon, however many people throughout Bob criticized Avalon for calling The Stickmen out, and not dealing it in private conversations. OWF was filled with talk about the Senate Crisis for quite some time, accusations of "Purple Unity not welcoming The Stickmen to purple," by some, and "The Stickmen making no attempt to speak to Purple Unity alliances" by others, and CB's occasionally arose. There was talk of a "Purplol War", and Invicta and SLCB almost went to war, however the hatchet was buried and the crisis was over. The Stickmen have not held a position in Purple Senate since. Current & The Future... Because of Operation Phoenix, iFOK is now a prospering alliance and now has over two million strength. iFOK and FOK have ended the Protectorate agreement and upgraded it to the shortest treaty ever: "We will always stand by each other's side". iFOK has once again become active again, and the reformed government and all of iFOK's members are looking forward to the future of the alliance. Former and Current Triumvirs Triumvir of General Affairs Triumvir of Foreign Affairs Triumvir of Internal Affairs iFOK Foreign Relations iFOK Treaties iFOK Wars ↕ iFOK participated in both phases of The Second Unjust War. Ribbons used by iFOK iFOK uses several ribbons to award its members for services done for the alliance. These ribbons are displayed here: iFOK Charter Preamble iFOK is an international alliance residing on the Purple sphere. iFOK started out on 6 January 2009 (Epiphany) primarily to be a home for CyberNation (hereafter CN) players that can’t join FOK because of the language barrier but are attracted to the great atmosphere. Article 1 – Introduction iFOK and Membership Requirements Admission to iFOK is granted on the basis of the following requirements: *a. The nation is not instantly rejected by the Triumvir and is; *b. Residing in the Purple sphere, or will move to the Purple sphere within 14 days after being accepted as a member; *c. Not on any perm-, eternal- or any other ZI list; *d. Not in any other alliance; *e. Not in war; *f. The person behind the nation is not Dutch; *g. The nation agrees with the charter (which means that he/she has read it); *h. A nation that is not in compliance with subsection b to f can only be granted admission by the Triumvirate. Article 2 – Leaving iFOK In any relationship things can change for the worse. Parties can stop working together and part ways. This can also be the case within iFOK where a member wants to part ways with iFOK. A member can leave in peaceful times if it has no outstanding debts. In other occasions leaving iFOK will have consequences. These occasions are specified below. *a. Leaving iFOK during wartime will be considered as desertion and will be punished by a fine* (decided by the Triumvirate) and a ban on joining iFOK in the future; *b. Joining an enemy alliance in wartime will at least result in a single ZI; *c. Spying on iFOK will at least result in a single ZI; *d. Spying on foreign alliances during peace time can result in expulsion and a ban on joining iFOK in the future. *If the nation in question doesn't pay the fine it'll receive a single ZI. Article 3 – Organizational structure The organizational structure is formed by a triumvirate that consists of one person in charge of general affairs, one in charge of foreign affairs (which includes defence) and one in charge of internal affairs (which includes economics). This organizational structure is for starting purposes only and will be amended by the ruling triumvirate in a later phase. Article 4 – Rules and Guidelines The following rules and guidelines apply to all members of iFOK: *a. Treat iFOK members and iFOK’s treaty partners with respect (no insulting etc.); *b. Out of Character (OOC) attacks on whomever can result in expulsion (any other consequences will be decided by the triumvir on a case by case basis); *c. Any illegal acts (like hacking, stealing etc) will not only result in expulsion but will also be reported to your local authority; *d. Raiding is allowed but only by the rules and guidelines stated in the techraid regulation. Article 5 – Judiciary Any problems of judiciary nature among members of iFOK will be handled by the triumvirate or ruling subordinates. Category:iFOK